Worlds Collide
by laurenbooks125
Summary: *YOU MUST READ MY OTHER TWO PHANTOM STORIES TO UNDERSTAND THIS! Erik and Ella are happily married. He takes her to Coney Island to live for the rest of their lives. But will a not so dear, old friend come back to visit Erik and find Ella instead? Two worlds collide and Erik must choose.
1. A Little Trip

_**Hey guys! As you can see, this is a new story. I am really excited for this story, I think it's going to be great! I have had this idea while I was writing "Ear for Music" and I couldn't wait to get started. So here it is, the first chapter of "Worlds Collide".**_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Little Trip**

"Come on, Angel! You have to get your things packed. The carriage will be here in a few minutes!" Eva yells at her son for, what seems to be, the millionth time. Eva turns to the side and sees her daughter. They both giggle at Angel. Eva sits next to her daughter on the couch.

"I always thought girls took forever to get ready. I guess I was wrong." Rose says with a giggle. Eva smiles at her daughter.

"Are you excited?" Eva asks.

Rose gasps. "Am I?! I could not be more excited! I especially excited to meet father." Rose smiles with big eyes. Eva smiles back at her daughter. But their happiness is soon broken when her other son, Gustave, comes into the room and yells at Rose.

"Rose! Will you stop talking about father?! We are just going on vacation!"

"Gustave, stop yelling at you sister. You do this all of the time."

Rose puts her hand up and stands up and walks over to Gustave.

"Alright, Gus. I bet you father is there."

"Yeah, right." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"I bet you that father will be there! Ten francs on the table!" She extends her hand, waiting for him to shake it to seal the bet.

He grabs her hand and a slap echoes through the room. "Deal! You better get a job of you want to get some money." He laughs and walks out of the room to go to the kitchen. Rose turns back around to her mother with a smirk.

"He's going to lose." Rose smiles and runs upstairs to fetch something she said she forgot.

_Her father. My Erik. _Eva thinks to herself while she is alone. _I am finally going to see Erik again. I wonder what he is like now. Did he get married? Have kids? I haven't seen him in almost fourteen years, who knows what happened. I just hope he remembers the kids' birthday. This trip was a birthday present, even though their birthday will be while we are there. It is still great. I also hope he recognizes me. If he doesn't that would be terrible. _She sighs and stops thinking when she sees Rose come back down the stairs, Angel following behind.

"Angel, finally!" Eva chuckles. Angel sighs when he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"My bad is so heavy!"

"How much did you bring?" Rose asks with a smirk.

"We are going for a month. If anything, you didn't bring enough!"

Gustave walks back into the room. "Yeah! Why are we going for so long, mother?"

The other kids look at her, especially Rose, waiting for her to say they are meeting their father.

"Well, there is someone I want you to meet and someone I must catch up with. He has an apartment for us to stay in while we are there, so why not stay for a month! It will be! It's a great amusement park!"

The boys nod and Rose just smiles wide.

"Father…" she says to Gustave with a smile. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh! The carriage is here!" She looks out the window to see a big brown carriage. "Grab your things, children."

Rose grabs her bags and runs out the door. The boys rolls their eyes, but Eva just giggles. Gustave then grabs his backpack, suitcase, and violin case. He follows Rose down the trail, but without as much excitement. Angel is the last one of the kids out of the kids, hauling his bags out the door. Eva can't help from laughing as he stumble down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom and Eva lets out a loud chuckle. Angel walks down the trail and says, "Thanks, mother!"

She giggles once more. "Sorry, honey! I love you!" She sighs in happiness as she looks at her children. She grabs her suitcase and her cloak. Closes the door and looks it. She walks down the trail, after Angel and the coachman takes her things. She nods at him in gratitude and she sees her children are already in the carriage.

Eva giggles and climbs into the carriage next to Rose. She takes Rose's hand and kisses the top of her head. She smiles at the boys and the boys smiles back.

"It won't be that long of a trip. It is only a short ferry ride and then we will be in Coney Island in no time."

XxXxXx

"Wow, mother! Look it is so beautiful!" Rose says in awe. Eva looks over at the boys and they seem bored, but she can see in their eyes that they are as excited as Rose.

A man brings all of their stuff to their side and Eva tips the man.

"I can't believe we are in America." Gustave says.

"Yeah. I never thought I would travel so far." Angel agrees.

"Well, we should grab out things and try to find my friend." Eva says.

Rose goes to grab her bag but then she looks to the side and gasps. Then all of a sudden she starts running off. The boys shoot their heads up and they watch. Eva bulges her and wonders what is going on.

"Rose! ROSE, COME BACK!" Eva yells.

She nods at the boys and they starts running off. She jogs close behind. Then all of a sudden they can't find Rose. They look around frantically. But then Eva sighs in relief when she sees Rose jogging once more. Eva starts to walk again and they boys follow. Eva stops when she sees Rose hugging a man with a woman at his side.

But then she sees it's not an ordinary man.

It was a masked man.


	2. Meeting and Hating

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! And thank you to XOrlunaX and Sandkatze for following me! That makes me feel so happy! I am really excited to write this story and I hope the first chapter was interesting enough. So here is chapter two of "Worlds Collide". **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting and Hating**

Angel and Gustave pry Rose off the man with great force, as she refuses to let go. Angel scolds Rose with Gustave apologizes to the man.

"I am very sorry, sir. Please excuse my sister's oddities." Gustave says with a nod.

The man chuckles. "That is quite alright, child."

Rose sighs. "But you guys don't know who this is…"

"Shut your mouth, Rose." Angel whispers in her ear.

The woman on the man's side shakes her head. "Now, young man that is no way to talk to your sister! You should apologize!"

Rose giggles. "Wow, you sound just like my mother!"

"Well then she is a very intelligent woman." The man states.

Gustave then looks behind him and sees Eva walking up to them. When she gets close enough, her eyes start to bulge and her mouth opens. The masked man sees her and does the same. She stops behind her children and Gustave becomes concerned.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Um, children, could you go grab you bags back down at the pier? Come right back here when you have your things."

The children nod and run off. She turns back to the man and smiles.

"Erik…" She says so softly before hugging him so tight.

"Oh my God, Eva. I can't believe you are actually here." He says while they hug. The release and just look at each other. Erik suddenly feels a pang of guilt.

"Eva…I am so, so-"

"Stop." She shakes her head. "I know you are, Erik. And it's okay. I understand."

He half smiles and nods at her. They both here a cough from behind them and they realize they forgot about the woman that was behind them.

"Oh! Pardon me! Eva, this is," he hesitates when he says this to the woman that loves him and he doesn't love her back. "My wife, Ella."

Eva feels betrayed, but he knows he didn't love her. Eva lowers down a bit and smiles at the other woman. The does the same in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Eva says.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ella replies.

Ella wraps her arm around Erik's waist which just makes Eva's blood boil even more.

"Are those children yours?"

Eva nods. "Yes, they are." She looks up at Erik to see if he remembers his own children. She decides to say other things that will hopefully help him remember. "They're triplets. Angel, Rose, and Gustave."

Erik's eyes bulge and he lets out a slight gasp. "Oh my…" he whispers.

"Are you alright, dear?" Ella asks him.

He shakes his head when he snaps out of his thought and looks at his wife. "I am fine. Just fine."

Then the kids come running back from behind. Gustave and Angel look at Eva, waiting to hear what is going to happen next. But Rose is still staring at Erik, just wanting to shout out that this is her father.

"Erik, where are we staying?" Eva asks, bringing her kids closer to her side.

"Ah, follow me. There is a little cottage right next to Phantasma that will suit you quite nicely." He grabs his wife's hand and starts walking in another direction. Eva looks down at her kids, especially Rose, and they follow after the man.

XxXxXx

"Thank you, Erik. This is so nice." Eva says with a bright smile.

"You are very welcome. I will come back here in a couple of hours to escort you and the children to dinner."

Eva nods. "Thank you. See you later."

"So long, Eva." He says and Eva closes the door.

Eva turns around and sees Rose facing her. "Well, mother? Are you going to tell the boys?!"

Eva sighs and wraps her arms around Rose's shoulders and starts walking. "I guess now is a better time than any." They walk into the living room of the cottage and sees the boys looking around the kitchen.

"Boys, I need to speak with you. Please sit down."

The boys look up at their mother and come into the room. They sit next to each other on the couch, and look very worried. Eva can clearly see this.

"Don't be worried. It's just a story." She turns to her daughter. "Don't say a word until I am finished, okay?"

Rose nods.

Eva exhales and is ready to begin her story.

"Well, about fourteen years ago, I came to the Opera Populaire in Paris. I was the Prima Donna there. I had one friend who was also a ballerina and I had a man as a friend. His name was Erik. He was very mysterious. He lived underneath the opera house and had many passage throughout the house. He would always visit me by coming through my mirror in my room. And he would come every day. We quickly became best friends. And as we met more and more each day, I found myself falling in love with him. One day, I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me or love me back. I was devastated, but I forgave him. I knew I had to forgive him because I was pregnant with his children. The children were eventually born, and little did I know that I would have triplets."

When she mentions triplets, the boys' eyes bulge and they are in shock. But Rose sits there with her elbows on her knees and her chin propped up on her palms. She acts as if she already knows this story.

"After the babies were born, he gave me a nice house where the babies and I could live. I was happy and I thought he was going to live with me, even though we weren't married. But then one morning, I got up, and he was gone. My heart was shattered, but I learned to get over it because I had children to take care of."

She smiles at her children.

"Then about thirteen years later, I got a letter from him saying that he left me because he didn't feel comfortable living with someone he didn't love."

Her sons look at her with great pity in their eyes.

"But he also said that he wanted to remain great friends with me. So I was happy. He also told me where he lived and that he wanted me to visit him. And now, here we are."

The boys look at her with their jaws dropped.

"So, when are we going to meet our father? We are going to meet him right?" Angel asked with concern.

Eva looks over at Rose and they both laugh.

"You've already met him."

"Wait, how?!" Gustave asks.

Rose giggles again and looks at her mom with questioning eyes. Eva giggles and nods at her daughter.

"You can tell them, Rose."

Rose jumps up out of her seat and flails her arms around as she speaks. "It's that man in the mask! The man that I hugged, the man that escorted us down here, and the man that Angel drew a while ago! I told you it was father, and you didn't believe me!"

The boys are in shock. Rose sits down and stares at the boys with a smirk. But Eva is concerned if they will accept Erik or not. She already knows Rose does, but her boys are very judgmental.

"Now, I know this is all out of nowhere, but you can all get to know each other at dinner and throughout this whole month. That's why I came here for a month so you could meet you father."

Gustave sighs and gets up. "I need to unpack." He mumbles.

"Gustave, are you alright?" Eva asks her son with concern.

"I'm fine."

That's all he says before going upstairs and sitting in his room until dinner.


	3. Love and Worry

_**Here is a new chapter. This chapter isn't as interesting as it could have been. But, I hope the first two chapters were interesting enough. I think the next chapters will be more emotional and intense. So, yeah. Thanks to angeliastar for everything! Go follow her, she's amazing. She has been a great support for all of my Phantom stories. So here is the third chapter! **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 4**

**Love and Worry**

Rose knocks on Gustave's door. "Gus? Are you alright?"

"Go away." He says.

"I'm coming in." she says, defying her brother. She pushes open the door and sees Gustave laying on his back on his bed.

"We need to talk. I don't know what you are so upset about, but we need to talk about it." Rose states, hands on her hips.

Gustave sits up on the bed and sighs. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm your sister, you can talk to me."

He sighs once more. "Fine." He pats the space on the bed next to him. Rose smiles and sits next to him.

"What's up?" Rose asks.

"Well, I am just unsure about our father." He stares at the ground, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Why?" She furrows her brow.

He shrugs. "I don't know. His mask kind of freaks me out."

"You would be more freaked out by what's underneath." She states with a smirk.

"How do you know?"

She shrugs. "I just do. I see things. I know things."

Gustave has his brow furrowed.

Rose groans. "We'll talk about this later. But we need to talk about why you don't like father."

"I don't trust him, Rose. I feel uneasy about him. He owns a freak show. I never trusted people like that. They seem like cold-hearted people, letting people with disfigurements to be put out for money. It's sick."

Rose creeps closer to Gustave. "But, Gus, he isn't like that! He has a disfigurement himself. He doesn't just put them out there. He gives them a job. They entertain."

He sighs. "I don't know, Rose. I just…don't know."

Rose gets up off of the bed. "Well, you can get to know him better at dinner. You'll see. He's great."

She turns and closes the door, leaving Gustave to lay on his bed some more and think.

XxXxXx

A knock comes from the door and Eva's head whips towards the door.

"Come on, children! Dinner!" She yells up the stairs as she walks to the door.

She opens the door to see Erik and Ella standing there, arm in arm. Eva fires up with envy, but learns to hide it with a smile. "Hello, Erik. Ella." She says with a nod to each of them.

Ella nods. "It's wonderful to see you again, Eva."

Eva smiles but really wants to yell at the woman. "The children, I think, are still getting ready."

"Ella, will you step over there for a second?" Erik says to his wife. She nods, looking annoyed, but obeys anyway.

Erik looks at Eva after his wife is gone. "Well, did you tell them about me?"

Eva nods. "Yes, as soon as we got here. Angel seemed fine, Gustave seemed a little worried, and Rose already knew."

Erik bulges his eyes slightly. "Wait, what? Rose knew? How?"

Eva shrugs. "Who knows? She was always saying how she knew who her father was and where he is. She even knew when you were going to send me that letter, around their thirteenth birthday."

Erik smirks. "It seems like she is mad. You don't find this worrying you?"

Eva seems very insulted. "No! My, our, daughter is not mad!"

Erik nods slowly. "Okay. You also said that Gustave seemed worried. Why is that?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "When I finished the story he just went up to his room."

"Eva?"

She looks at him with a look of question.

"You know I love them dearly, right?"

"Well I sure hope so, Erik."

"Good. And I want to hug them and tell them how much I love them and just tell them how sorry I am for leaving them and you. I have had this guilt with me for years. I just need to get it out."

"I know, Erik. Not now. They aren't ready. In time."

He smiles and suddenly Rose appears behind Eva.

"Hello, Rose! How are you today?" Erik asks.

"I am…absolutely wonderful." She states with a bright smile.

Eva leans her head up the stairs. "Boys! Come on!"

The sound of feet shuffling down the stairs echo through the foyer, and the boys emerge behind Eva.

"Hello, boys." Erik says.

"Hello." Angel says.

Gustave just nods.

_He's ashamed of me, that's what it is. He doesn't want me as his father. I mean, who would? I am a freak. A monster. He doesn't even know the half of his. God, I shouldn't even have invited them here. The only who accepts me is Rose. I knew this was a bad idea. _


	4. The Dinner

**Chapter 4**

**The Dinner**

"Cheers!" Erik says, holding up his glass. Everyone lifts up their glasses and hits them with Erik's. Their glasses come back down to the side of their plates and they all start to eat. Eva looks up at Erik and his wife and is moments away from asking the question that has been on her min as soon as she saw her.

Now was the time. "So, Ella, Erik, how did you guys meet?"

Erik slightly coughs on his food, surprised that Eva asked this question. But Ella seems delighted to ask this question.

"Uh…um…Ella…" Erik stutters and looks at his wife. She nods, knowing he wants her to tell. She turns back to Eva and puts on an obviously fake smile.

"Well, it was almost two years ago. We met at the Opera Populaire in Paris. I was a ballerina there."

_Ha! _Eva thinks. _I am already better than her. I was the Prima Donna. Not a stupid, ballet rat. _

"We met and just talked for a while and soon became best friends, long story short. Then there was a man, the patron, named Charley. Erik and I instantly knew something was wrong with him. But we didn't know how to find out. So I agreed to hang out with him a lot and see what I could find out. I didn't find out about his past because he refused to tell me, but I did find out, a couple months after, that he had confronted Erik and told him to stay away from me or that he would hurt me."

She takes her husband's hand and looks at him lovingly, making Eva burn up with envy and rage.

"Then Erik tried to leave me a letter one day and Charley was in the room at the same time, unfortunately. He beat up Erik, right then and there, for trying to speak to me. Then moments later, I came in and both men were already gone. I started to cry because I was so upset that Erik wasn't coming to see me anymore. I ran down to his lair and started yelling at him, but then I saw that he was beat up and he told me the whole story about the letters and the beating."

Ella starts to tear up a little while telling her tale, and Eva is trying to hold back her laughter at this woman.

"So then I decided to confront him. I asked him why he did that to Erik and I called him…well I can't say those things in front of the children, but I called him many things. Then all of a sudden he started dragging me and he took me in a carriage and took me into an abandoned house. Where he kept me there and-excuse me children-he raped me there."

Eva bulges her eyes and actually feels bad for her. The children perk up their heads and look at her with pity for a few moments, then the boys go back to eating their food. But, of course, Rose keeps her head up and listens.

"After he did that horrid deed, he tied me up and put me against the wall. A few hours later, Erik came a tried to fight off Charley, but he pulled out a gun and forced Erik to be tied up too. Then, just a few moments before Charley was about to shoot Erik, he told me he loved me."

Ella smiles at Erik and they kiss lightly on the lips. Eva takes a sip from her wine, trying to stop her from yelling at them to stop kissing. They release and look back at Eva.

"Then it went from there. We got married and moved here. And now, here you are." She smiles.

Eva smiles back. Rose just stares at her blankly then goes back to eating her food. Eva looks over at her kids and realizes that Gustave is just playing with his. Erik sees this too and becomes concerned.

"Gustave, are you alright?" he asks.

Gustave lifts his head and glares at the masked man.

"Gustave, please." Eva pleads to her son.

"I am not in the mood." He mumbles.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell all of us. There is nothing to hide."

Gustave slams his fork down and brings his head.

"Fine. I am mad because I am here. I am mad because my father was kept from me my whole life. I am mad because my father has a wife that isn't my mom. I am mad because my sister is a psycho. And I am mad because my brother is so quiet all of the time. I just wish it was all over!" he stands up and storms out of the room in rage.

"Oh my." Is all Ella can say.

"This is all my fault." Erik says, looking down.

"Don't talk like that, Erik. This all just a little too much for Gustave to handle right now." Eva says with a shake of her head.

"Yeah. He is a little stubborn." Rose agrees.

"You will have to excuse me, I must go speak to my son." She stand. "I apologize for all of the rude comments my son has said." She nods and shuffles out of the room to talk to her son.


	5. Conversations

_**Hey so I didn't talk last chapter, what's up? I hope you liked the drama last chapter! I loved writing that last chapter. But this chapter I think will be dramatic, but that's you to judge. And this chapter is mostly dialogue. So anyway thanks for reading. You know what to do. **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 5**

**Conversations**

"This is all my fault, Eva." Erik says with a shake of his head.

She walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stop telling yourself that. This is just a little too much for Gustave to handle right now."

Erik sighs. "I shouldn't have left you. Everything would be fine."

"But you wouldn't be happy. That's all I ever wanted. Was for you to be happy, and it never happened." She shrugs.

"I am sorry. I am a terrible father." He shrugs and sniffs. "I always was."

"Erik, stop beating yourself up! Those dark days should be over. You are a successful business man with a…beautiful wife. You should be happy." Eva says sadly and Erik can see this.

"I know you don't like Ella."

"But you are happy." She says with a half-smile.

He laughs softly to himself. "I can see how much you want to punch her every time she talks. It's kind of funny."

Eva laughs too, but her smile soon fades. "Do you know how devastated I was when you introduced your wife?" She shrugs and giggles. "I mean, I should've assumed you were going to get married, but I never imagined it actually happening. Never saw you with a wife."

"Oh…well…" Erik is slightly insulted.

Eva notices his hurt. "Oh, no! That's not what I meant! I mean, I could see you with a wife, but when I imagined seeing you again, I never saw a wife by your side because I didn't want it to be true."

He sighs. "I know, I am sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Love is a natural feeling. You can't deny it. I can see you two are very happy."

Erik smiles. "Thank you, Eva."

Eva smirks. "But, can I just say something?"

Erik nods.

"How old is she? She has to be at least twenty years younger than you! It's kind of weird!"

Erik furrows his brow. "She is twenty-eight."

"And how old are you?!"

He clears his throat and quiets down a bit. "I am forty-two."

Eva throws her arms in the air. "See! She is very young."

"We aren't twenty years apart!" Erik protests.

"Oh! Excuse me! Fourteen years!" she yells sarcastically.

"We aren't that close either, Eva!"

"Eight years. I'm thirty-four." She puts her hands on her hips and smirks.

He comes up closer to her. "Listen, I love her and that's all that matters. You're just upset because I'm married to her and not you."

Eva loses her smirk and stares at him with wide eyes. "Well, I just think you should tell her about our past. Especially about your children." She backs away from him.

"I don't know how I am going to tell her." He says with a look of pity.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Eva asks with an annoyed look.

He puts his hand up and shakes his head. "No. That will just make matters worse. I need to tell her. I'll tell her later tonight."

"Good." Eva agrees with a nod.

Erik sighs.

Eva comes a little closer to him and says, "I need to go. I still have to talk to Gustave since he refused to talk to me after dinner." She curtsies. "Good night."

Erik nods as Eva scurries off. The Erik turns around and jumps when he sees Ella standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Ella! You scared me."

She giggles and puts a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry."

"It's fine. What would you like, my dear?"

"I don't like her." She sates, sitting down in a chair.

"Uh, pardon me?"

"I hate that woman. She seems very weird and her children have very bad tempers. She should have taught them better."

Erik sits in the chair across from her and puts his hand up. "Now, wait just a moment. Eva is a fine woman, and Gustave just got upset."

Ella sighs. "I still don't like her."

Erik sits back in his chair. "Don't worry. She doesn't like you either."

Ella nods and stares at Erik. After a few moments, he notices and furrows her brow. "You are hiding something."

"Oh…um…well…"

"Tell me."

"I am, dear. Calm down. You are very demanding right now."

"I apologize." She says with a nod.

"Now, Ella. There is something I need to tell you."

Ella nods.

"Well, a long time ago, Eva and I met the same way we did, except she was the Prima Donna. We were very best friends and we met almost every day. Then one day, while we were celebrating her being there for two months, we had a lot to drink. And I mean _a lot. _We got so drunk that…well…I slept with her. She told me about two months later that she was pregnant."

Ella bulges her eyes. She can't believe what she is hearing.

"Then nine months later, Eva gave birth in her bedroom, unexpectedly. To triplets."

Ella's eyes grow wider. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes. Angel, Rose, and Gustave are my children." He stares at the floor, biting his lip.

"O-oh my God, Erik. So does that technically mean those children are my children too?"

He nods slowly. "You are their step-mother."

Ella smiles wide.

"But, we can't tell them that. They are already shocked that I am their father, so I don't think it would be right for them to know you are their step-mother."

"B-but…" Ella gets up, slamming her hands on the arms of the chair. "NO! They should know! I want to love them! I-I want to have children. I want them to love me too! Erik, please!"

He gets up and meets her over and puts his hands on her waist. "No, Eleanore. I can't. At least, not yet."

He takes his hands off of her waist. She just stares at him. "You called me Eleanore…"

Erik sighs. "I felt like I needed to for you to focus and understand."

Ella sighs and walks out of the room, leaving Erik alone.


	6. Phantasma Friends

_**New chapter! Happy Birthday, angeliastar! I hope you had a wonderful birthday today! I will officially have a present for you in the next chapter. Be excited for that. So yeah, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 6**

**Phantasma Friends**

Rose exhales in nervousness before knocking on her mother's office door.

"Come in." Eva chimes.

Rose slowly opens the door with a creak. Her mother turns around and smiles at her. Rose smiles back timidly.

"How are you, dear?" Eva asks.

"I'm fine. I, uh, wanted to ask you something…" She stares at the floor.

Eva is a little worried. "Yes, anything, Rose."

Rose picks up her head and bites her lips slightly before saying, "I would like to go to Phantasma today. Do you think you could ask father to show me around?"

"Oh, okay. I can do that. You seemed so worried to ask me. Why?" Eva giggles.

Rose shrugs. "I don't know if you wanted me going around there."

Eva looks at her daughter. "That's why we are here! To see Phantasma and Coney Island!"

Rose smiles. "Could you ask him soon? The day will soon be gone."

Eva nods and gets up out of her chair. "But, you should come with me, love. You're the one that wants to go." She ruffles her daughter's hair.

Rose giggles. "Okay!"

Rose and Eva start walking to the door, but Eva stops them when they are in the doorway.

"Rose? Don't you think you should ask your brothers if they want to go?"

Rose smiles and nods. "I'll go ask them!" She runs up the stairs and stops at Gustave's door. She knocks.

"Gus? Do you want to come into Phantasma with me?"

Rose puts her ear up to the door waiting for him to reply, but she is surprised when the door opens instead. She looks at Gustave in surprise.

"No, thank you. But could you tell, um, father that I am sorry about my outburst at dinner last night?"

Rose smiles and nods. "Will do! Love you!" She skips off to Angel's door.

Angel's door is already open, so Rose walks in and sees him painting. "Hey, Angel!"

Angel turns around.

"Would you like to come into Phantasma with me?"

Angel thinks for a moment then shakes his head.

"Okay! See you. Love you."

They smile at each other before Rose scurries back down the stairs and meets her mother.

"They didn't want to go?" Eva asked

Rose shakes her head with a smirk as she grabs her cloak.

"Oh, okay. Come on, let's go." Eva says to her daughter as she finishes putting on her cloak.

As Eva closes the door behind her, her daughter looks at her in confusion. "Don't we need a carriage mother? Where does he live?"

Eva chuckles. "His house is right there, Rose." She points to the house right next to theirs. Rose blushes in idiocy. They both laugh and walk to Erik's house.

They get to his door and Eva knocks. Eva is disgusted to see Ella standing there.

"Good morning, ladies!" Ella says with a fake smile.

Rose stares blankly at Ella and Eva puts on a fake smile too. "May we speak to Erik, please?"

Ella nods then walks away. A few moments later, Erik emerges at the door.

"Hello, ladies! How are we this morning?"

"Great!" Rose says with a smile.

Erik smiles at her and then back up at Eva when she says, "Just fine, Erik. We were wondering…Well, I think you should ask him, Rose." Eva has confidence in her daughter.

Erik looks at his daughter as she fiddles with her fingers. "Uh…well…I was wondering if you take me into Phantasma today?"

He smiles. "Why of course! I would love to! I was actually about to go open it up, so this is perfect timing."

Rose smiles at her father and mother as he closes the door of his house. They walk a few block before they get to huge gates. Erik takes a key out of pocket and slips it in the gate. He turns it and they all hear a click. He pushes open the gates and smiles at the girls. Rose is getting more excited by the second.

They start to walk in, but Erik stops and faces the girls.

"I will be back in a few moments. Wait here."

The girls nod as Erik leaves. He comes back a moment later with a girl about his height in a long black dress and a small hat on the top of her head. Eva becomes slightly worried but Rose is all the more excited.

"This is Fleck. She works here." He looks down at his daughter. "Rose, Fleck with show you around, while your mother and I talk for a few moments. Does that work?"

Rose smiles and nods at Fleck. Fleck smiles back. Erik lets Fleck go and she goes up to Rose. They start to walk up the road into Phantasma.

As they walk, Rose can't help but ask questions.

"So you work here?"

Fleck nods. "That is correct."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Pretty much half of my life, miss."

"Do you like working here?"

Fleck smiles. "Yes, very much."

Rose looks to the side and sees some picnic table. "Miss, can we sit down and talk?"

Fleck smiles and nods. Rose smiles back and then runs over to the table. Fleck meets her there and they sit down.

"Why do you have so many questions, miss?" Fleck asks with a giggle.

Rose shrugs and laughs. "I don't know. Curiosity always overcomes me."

Fleck nods. "What other question do you have?"

"So, what do you do here?"

"I am in a trio with Squelch and Gangle. We introduce all the acts in a fun and interesting way."

Rose furrows her brow at the names of her fellow coworkers. "So your names are Squelch, Gangle, and Fleck?"

Fleck nods.

Rose smirks. "Those can't be your real names!"

Fleck sighs. "No, of course not."

"Then what is your name? I am Rose!" Rose says with a bright smile.

Fleck looks around nervously. "You must never tell the Master that I am telling you this. You must swear to me never to tell."

Rose nods. "I promise."

Fleck exhales. "Well, 'Fleck' is kind of close to my real name. It does start with an F." She sighs nervously before looking up at Rose again.

"Felicity."

Rose smiles. "That's so gorgeous. Why change it?"

Fleck- Felicity shrugs. "The Master told us we needed names that fit the circus type of theme."

Rose nods, understanding. "I like Felicity."

"Thank you, miss."

"Please call me Rose. I hate all that formal stuff."

The both giggle.

"I like you, Felicity. Do you think we can be friends?" Rose says with a shy smile.

Fleck nods with a smile. "I would like that very much."


	7. More than Friends

_**Ok, angeliastar, this is the chapter. This is your birthday present. I hope you like it. I think you will. I would if I were you. So here you are. Chapter 7. It's my longest one so far! **_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 7**

**More than Friends**

Rose and Fleck have talked for a very long time. They have become great friends.

"Oh, Rose!" Fleck says with a pang of worry.

"Hm?" Rose cocks her head up.

"You must never tell the Master anything I am telling you. And you must never call me by my real name in front of him either."

Rose furrows her brow. "I don't think father would be that mad about it."

Fleck sighs. "You many know him as your father, but you don't know him as the Phantom or as my Master."

Rose sighs. "That sounds very depressing."

Fleck shrugs. "It is not that bad. He will just yell at me. And I hate being yelled at. I am just so vulnerable."

Rose nods. "I understand, Felicity. I will try to call you Fleck."

Fleck nods with a smile. Rose then looks to the side and sees a girl, slightly taller than her, with long brown hair. Rose furrows her brow.

"Who is that?" she asks motioning to the girl.

Fleck follows Rose's gaze. "Oh, she's new here. She is a dancer. She has only been here for about a month." She shrugs. "I don't know much about her."

Rose exhales and smirks. "I'll see you later, Fleck." Fleck blinks and all of a sudden Rose is gone and walking towards the girl.

Rose walks up the girl with a small smile. The girl's back is facing her by the time Rose gets there. She is hesitant for a second before tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl whips around with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh! Hello." The girl mutters.

Rose smiles. "Hi! I just saw you and you looked a little lonely. So I thought I should come over."

The girl shrugs. "Oh. Thank you, miss. I guess I am kind of lonely. To be honest, I don't have many friends. I haven't been here long."

Rose nods. "Yeah. That's what Fleck told me."

The girl nods. They are both obviously in an awkward situation.

"Hey," Rose says, "I will happily volunteer to be your friend."

The girl looks surprised, but a smile quickly spreads on her face. "Th-thank you, miss."

Rose smiles and puts her hand up. "Please. My name is Rose. What is yours?"

The blonde girl nods and says, "Noelle."

Rose smiles. "That's beautiful. How old are you?"

"I am going to turn fifteen in about six months."

Rose smiles. "That's great! I am thirteen. But I will be fourteen on Saturday."

Noelle gasps. "Today is Wednesday!"

Rose nods and giggles. "Then there is also my brothers. We are triplets. Angel was first, then me, then Gustave."

"That's great." Noelle smiles.

Rose stifles a laugh. "I hate being a triplet. I wish I could just have a day to myself." She shrugs. "And my brothers just annoy me. Gustave is mean to me, thinks I'm psycho. And Angel just stays in his room all day and paints. He barely says anything. If he says something, it's if he's in a bad mood."

Noelle smirks. "That's not good. But Angel sounds nice."

Rose smirks back. "I don't know. I guess."

"Why does your brother think you are a psycho?"

Rose sighs and looks at the floor for a few moments. "Well…um…I saw into the future when my father was going to send us a letter. And I knew who my father was without even knowing a thing about him. Oh, and I knew where he was living."

"I would say that's gifted if I were you. Have you tried to use this power more?"

Rose makes a face. "Power?! I would call it a curse. It has only been used against me."

Noelle shrugs. "I don't know. I think it's pretty cool."

Rose stifles a laugh. "Thank you. I like you, Noelle."

She laughs. "Thank you. I like you too. I think we can be great friends."

Rose nods. "Oh, maybe you could come over for lunch. I think that would be fun. Would you like to?"

Noelle smiles. "I would love to, thank you." She looks to the side and her smile fades. "I don't know if the Master would let me. There is a show later. It would depend on what time we get back."

Rose shakes her hands. "Don't worry! I would get you back in time."

Noelle nods. "Thank you, Rose."

Rose and Noelle turn their heads when they hear Eva yell, "Rose! Come on!"

Rose turns back. "That's my mother. Come on, Noelle. I will ask if you can come for lunch."

Noelle and Rose smile as they run up to Eva. Rose smiles at her mother, catching her breath. Noelle looks nervous.

Erik gestures to Noelle. "Ah, I see you've met our new dancer."

Rose smiles and nods. "Mother, this is Noelle."

Noelle smiles.

"I was wondering if she could come over for lunch." Rose bites her lip.

Eva shrugs. "I don't see why not!"

Erik then holds up his hand. "You must know though, Rose. Noelle has a performance at six o'clock. But she must be here by five."

Eva looks down at her watch. "Plenty of time!"

The two girls squeal. Rose runs and hugs her mother. "Thank you so much!"

Rose looks over at Erik and decides to hug him too. She releases from her mother and then grasps onto Erik. She looks up at him. "Thank you, father."

He looks down at her in surprise. He doesn't know what to do, but he thinks he should wrap his arms around her. But, before he can, Rose has released and is running off with Noelle back to the house.

Erik smiles at the love and warmth of his daughter. But the happiest moment was that she called him father, without hesitation.

"I'll see you later, Erik." Eva says to him before running off after the girls.

When they get to the house, Rose and Noelle run up the stairs to Rose's room.

Rose suddenly stop in the doorway of her room because she totally forgot about her wigs.

"Uh…um…" she mutters, but she knows she must keep walking in the room. She slowly creeps in the room and gazes at her wigs. She looks over at Noelle, scared at what her reaction will be. She honestly looks a little confused.

"You can ask." Rose says with a smile.

Noelle sighs. "Okay. Why do you have all of these wigs?"

Rose sighs. "I am not able to grow hair. Don't ask why because I was born this way. My mother has it too. She can't grow hair, so she wears wigs. So for me it's genetic."

Noelle nods slowly. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I actually like it. Being able to change my hair so easily. But the only fear is of my wig falling off when I'm brushing it." Rose giggles.

"I want to be a hairdresser when I grow up. I love doing hair."

"I think you would be good at that." Noelle agrees.

Rose nods. "Thank you."

They nods and stand there for a few moments.

Then Noelle breaks their silence by saying, "Hey, can I meet your brothers?"

Rose is surprised. "Oh. Um, sure." She walks to the door and walks out of it down to Gustave's door. She knocks.

"Gus?"

No answer.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

The door opens and Gustave is surprised to see Noelle standing there.

"Hello." He says with a small smile.

Rose smiles and says, "This is Noelle. She is a dancer at Phantasma."

Gustave nods. "That's great. It was nice meeting you, but I must get back to working on…something."

Noelle nods. "It was nice meeting you too."

Rose shrugs as the door closes and they walk down to Angel's door. The door is closed, so Rose knocks.

"You can come in." Angel mutters.

Rose opens the door and sees Angel painting.

"Angel? I have someone for you to meet."

Angel puts down his palate and brush. He then turns around and bulges his eyes. Noelle smiles. He still has a blank expression. But then it seems he comes back to reality and takes off his smock. He walks up to Noelle and grab he hand. He kisses it softly. He brings his head up and says, "I am Angel. And you are?"

Noelle blushes. "I'm Noelle."

Now Rose's eyes are bulged at Angel's polite interaction.

"It is wonderful to meet you." Angel says with a small smile.

"You too." Noelle blushes once more. She starts to look around his room in awe. She is astounded at all of the painting all over the walls.

"Wow." She says. "Did you paint all of these?"

Angel nods. "I did. Do you like them?"

Noelle smiles. "I love them. You are very talented."

Rose is still surprised at how much Angel is talking.

"I think my mother is almost done with lunch, Noelle." Rose interrupts.

Noelle looks at Rose. "Oh, okay." She looks back at Angel and smiles. "I hope to see you again. Good bye, Angel."

Angel smiles. "Good bye, Noelle."

Rose walks out his room with Noelle and just looks at her.

"He hasn't talked that much to a stranger before. I'm shocked." Rose laughs.

Noelle looks at Rose and pulls her away from Angel's door.

"Rose, I like him."


	8. Sea of Emotions

_**Yay! I added a new character yesterday. I hope you liked it. There isn't much I can say, but this is a new chapter. Lol. Okay, see ya in chapter 9.**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 8**

**Sea of Emotions**

Rose opens the door for Noelle. "I'll see you later. Good luck in the show tonight!"

Noelle smiles. "Thanks! See you!"

The girls hears footsteps coming from upstairs and they look at the top of the stairs.

"Good bye, Noelle."

Noelle blushes slightly. "Good bye, Angel." She waves up at him.

He waves back before Rose closes the door and Noelle is gone. Rose wants to ask Angel a question, but when she looks up at the stairs again, he is gone. Rose smiles and walks into the other room to read her book.

XxXxXx

Rose knocks softly. "Angel? Can I come in?"

She hears a bunch of shuffling and crashing before Angel opens the door. "Hey, Rose." He says softly.

She smiles. "Hey, can I come in?"

Angel looks behind himself and then nods. Rose wonders what he was checking, but she doesn't want to bother him.

Rose walks in and takes a seat on his bed. She smiles at him. Angel looks slightly worried.

Angel clears his throat. "May I help you?"

"Could I ask you something?"

Angel shrugs. "Depends."

"It's kind of personal."

Angel just nods. "I am your brother. You can ask me."

Rose nods and exhales. "Well, I-" She turns her head to the side and gasps. Angel follows her gaze and bulges his eyes and doesn't know what to say. Rose runs over and picks up the painting.

She smiles wide. "Angel!"

He blushes. "I-I…"

She looks at the painting. It was a prefect picture of Noelle. She looks back down at where she found the painting and sees that there are many papers with her face and name all over them. _He was hiding these before he opened the door. _Rose thinks. She gives a small smile in his direction. But she is saddened to see that his head is down. She puts the picture back down and walks over to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her with watery eyes.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Rose asks him quietly.

He nods slowly. "So much." He sighs and walks back over to his paintings. He kneels down and just gazes at his paintings of Noelle.

"I had to paint her as soon as I saw her." He laughs slightly. "As soon as you guys were out of the room, I immediately started painted her. I haven't stopped since."

Rose smiles and walks back over to her brother and sits next to him. "I think you should try to show her you like her?"

Angel bulges his eyes and gets up, pacing around the room. "Oh, Rose, I could never!"

Rose shakes her head. "Yes, you can."

He is still pacing and biting his nails. A habit he has. But Rose sighs and walks over to him and stops him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Angel, calm down."

His heavy breathing dies down and he takes his nails away from his mouth.

Rose continues. "Look, you know how we have to pick something special to do for our birthday this year?"

Angel nods, not quite understanding.

"Well, once we figure out what we are going to do, we should invite Noelle. She is our friend now."

Angel shrugs. "I guess. But I would be so nervous around her."

Rose smiles at her brother. "You will be okay."

He nods and exhales. "Hey," he has an idea. "We should go into Phantasma that day. Noelle, works there, but I am sure she would love to hang out with us!"

Angel nods and smiles. "Yeah, that would be good. But you should ask Gustave what he thinks."

Rose nods. "Good idea. I'll do that now." She walks behind her brother to go to the door. She opens it and as she is about to leave, Angel says, "Thank you." Rose nods and leaves the room.

She walks down the hall and knocks on her brother's door. It opens and she sees Gustave standing there.

"Can I come in? I want to ask you something."

"Okay." Gustave says and moves to the side to let Rose in. She walks in and sees his violin sitting on the floor and some sheet music. She walks over to the music and starts reading it. She furrows her brow because she doesn't recognize it.

Gustave sees her reading it and he runs over to her, grabbing the sheet music.

"Ever heard of privacy?!" he yells.

Rose is taken aback by his outburst. "S-sorry." But she will not stop trying to figure out what that song is. "Did you write that?"

Gustave sighs and looks at the papers. "Yes."

Rose creeps closer to him. "Could I hear it?"

He sighs once more. "Fine. 'Cause you're are just going to keep asking me, so I might as well."

Rose claps her hands as Gustave walks over and grabs his violin. He positions it on his chin and closes his eyes. He sighs before starting his piece.

Rose is instantly rushed over with a wave of sadness because the song starts out slow and sad. The tempo then starts to pick up, but still has that sad feeling. The song gets faster and there is a very angry and scared mood to it. She couldn't believe her brother had written such a dark song.

The madness goes on for a while, but then it goes back into the sea of sadness and washes away to then end.

Rose stares at him with wide eyes and she doesn't know what to say.

"I think I have to change some things. But what did you think?"

She is still staring. "Gus, it was a very well written song. What was it about?" Rose wonders if he has any sort of motive for writing such a song.

Gustave clears his throat. "Uh, well, it's just how I feel right now."

Rose shakes her head. "Why are you so sad and mad all the time?! I am really worried about you!"

He clenches his teeth. "Well, stop. I don't need you hanging over my shoulder. I can take care of myself."

"Are you seriously yelling at me for caring about you?!"

Gustave sighs heavily. "I guess I am!"

Rose exhales, calming herself down. "Look, if you are still annoyed about father and being here, and all that other stuff you said at dinner the other night, you need to get over it. We are here and he is our father. And," she stifles a laugh. "Maybe I am a psycho, but I care about you."

Gustave looks at her and calms down, but is still mad. "I know I need to deal with it, but I just don't want that man to be my father! That's the main thing I hate! He is so, so weird. He wears that mask for, who knows why! Probably something gross underneath. I don't want an ugly father. And how could he just leave us like that when we were babies?! Did he not want us?! I mean, it seems like he doesn't us now, so I guess he doesn't love us. And poor mother. She loves his and he left her. Of course he had to rub it in her face more by marrying someone else. He is just a horrible man!"

Rose rushes over and slaps his across the face. "HEY! You will not talk that way about our father! I am sure he had a good enough reason. And-" She closes her eyes and gasps.

"Rose?" Gustave asks, but she doesn't listen.

She opens her eyes a few minutes later and gasps, acting like she didn't have air.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, concerned.

"I know why father left us." She smiles.

Gustave furrows his brow. "How do you know?"

"I just saw it." She says with a smirk.

Gustave bulges his eyes, but lets her talk.

Rose looks up and tries to remember what she saw.

"So, our father had a past with a girl named Christine. He loved her very much. Years after she was gone she met our mother and became great friends with her. She fell in love with her, but he didn't love her. Then mother got pregnant with us. Father then bought mother a house for her and us to stay. He stayed with us for about…three days before leaving because he didn't feel right living with someone he didn't love."

Gustave's eyes are bulged. "How did you figure this out? You just…saw it?"

Rose laughs and nods.

He nods. "Yep. Definitely psycho."

They both laugh and then Rose remembers what she was there for in the first place.

"Oh, Gus! Angel and I think we should spend a day in Phantasma for our birthday. We are going to invite my friend, Noelle, to go with us too. Are you okay with that?"

Gustave nods. "I think that's a great idea."


	9. Loving Hearts

_**Well, let's recap.  
Angel and Noelle like each other, will they get together?  
Gustave writes a really depressing song and says how much he hates Erik.  
And then Rose sees into the future once more.  
We haven't heard much from Ella and Erik…**_

_**LET'S DO THAT NOW**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 9**

**Loving Hearts**

"Erik?" Ella asks her husband as she walks into the living room.

Erik looks up from his book and smiles. "Yes."

Ella walks over nervously and sits next to him on the couch.

Erik furrows his brow. "You seem nervous. Is everything alright?"

Ella nods. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Erik says and closes his book, setting it on the table in front of him.

Ella exhales, relaxing herself. "Well…um…this question has been on my mind for a while…" She starts fiddling with her fingers. Erik brings his head out slowly, signaling that she wants her to just spit.

She exhales once more and looks up at Erik. "Are we going to have children?"

Erik bulges his eyes and he gets a lump in his throat. "Oh, uh…"

"I have been wanting to ask you this for a while. I thought now was a good time because you weren't at work or composing or something."

He nods, still processing the question. "Yes, um…"

Ella sighs. "I want to tell you to think about it, but I really want an answer today."

Erik sighs. "Can I be honest?"

She nods. "Of course, dear."

"Well, I am just worried about having children. The last two times haven't ended very well. It just ended up with them hating me and never seeing me."

Ella looks at him pitifully. "Your children don't seem like they hate you. Well, Rose doesn't."

He looks down at the ground. "And I am just scared. I don't want to…you know, um hurt you in the process."

She giggles slightly at how he said it, but then become serious again. "Look, it won't be that bad. It'll be quick, done, over with. We don't have to for long."

Now Erik giggles. "I am just scared."

She nods. "I know. But you are and will be a great father. You are so caring, sweet, and I love you." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Thank you. I love you too."

Ella creeps closer to him, just begging for him to answer.

Erik sighs playfully and smiles at her. "Okay. We can have children."

XxXxXx

"I am so happy you are sleeping over!" Rose exclaims.

Noelle giggles. "I know! I am so excited! I haven't had many sleep overs." She thinks for a moment. "In fact, I think this is my first one!"

Rose gasps. "Wow! That's just crazy! Well, I am honored to have your first sleep over."

Noelle smiles. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problems." Rose says with a wave of her hand.

Noelle takes another piece of candy that they have been eating for a while. They had eaten a lot in so little time. Noelle giggles at herself for eating so much.

Rose looks at her. "I want to ask you something."

Noelle nods.

Rose smirks playfully. "You like Angel, right?"

Noelle nods. "Yes. I told you that the last time I was here."

Rose nods. "Okay. Do you want to go talk to him?"

Noelle bulges her eyes. "Oh! No, no, no! I get so nervous around him! As soon as I saw him I thought he was very cute and handsome, and then I got so nervous. I can't talk to him now! I'm sorry, Rose. I just couldn't."

"Well, I think you too would be perfect for each other." Rose grabs another piece of candy and pops it in her mouth.

Noelle smiles. "Thank you. You don't know how much my heart aches for him. I don't go one day without thinking about him."

Rose smiles sweetly. She knows that she should be grossed out by all these comments made about her brother, but she isn't. She did think her brother was handsome. He was, no doubt. And she also thought that Angel and Noelle would be perfect for each other. _Even their names sound great together! _She thinks, happily.

But then Noelle breaks her thought by saying, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Rose tilts her head. Did she? She didn't know. But then she smiles.

"Yeah. I think I do."

Noelle smiles. "That's what it felt like, Rose! I saw him and my heart fluttered to life. I instantly had a crush on him. But I don't think he would go for a girl like me." Her smile has faded and she shrugs.

Rose smirks, knowing that Angel likes her. "I don't know. I think he would go for you."

Noelle jumps. "You really think so?"

Rose nods. "You should go on a date with him."

Her shoulders drop. "I would ask him, but I'm terrified."

Rose shrugs. "Well-"

She is cut off by a knock at the door. Rose doesn't feel like getting up, so she decides to yell.

"Come in!"

The door creeps open and Angel emerges from it. Noelle is surprised and suddenly very nervous. Rose just smiles very wide.

Angel comes a little closer to the girls and he scratches his head nervously.

"Um, hi." He mutters.

Noelle gets up and meets him where he is standing. "Hi, Angel."

He looks at her very scared and timid. "I wanted to ask you something."

Noelle nods, getting excited and nervous. Rose is practically on the edge of her seat.

Angel looks at the floor. "Uh, um…" he laughs in nervousness.

Noelle can see that he is so nervous, but wants to see his face. She lightly puts her finger under his chin and brings his head up. They look eye to eye.

Angel looks at her wide eyes. He has full confidence now.

"Would you go on a date with me this Sunday?"

Noelle gasps and smiles wide.

"Oh, Angel. Yes! I will!"

She hugs him so tight and she can feel him relax in her arms. They release and look at each other for a few seconds. Then Rose butts into the conversation.

"Did you ask mother about this?"

Angel and Noelle giggles.

Angel nods. "Yes, I did. Just a few minutes ago, actually. As soon as she said yes, I came running up here!"

He laughs and so do the girls. Noelle and Angel look at each other once more before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I will pick you up at the Phantasma gates at four o'clock?"

Noelle nods with huge smile.

Angel nods at her, walks towards the door, and leaves feeling happier than he has ever felt before.


	10. Dates and Mates

_**Omg! Angel asked Noelle on a date! It's so exciting! And the triplets' birthday is very soon. Actually, in this chapter, we are already past that. So they are 14 now. But I will mention a few things they did on their birthday in Phantasma. So yeah I hope you like the chapter. **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 10**

**Dates and Mates**

"You need to look nice!" Rose flails her arms as her brother rummages through his closet.

Angel sighs heavily and faces her. "I know! I just don't know what to wear."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Let me look." She walks over to the closet and pushes her brother out of the way.

She sighs and looks through his closet. She pulls out a white button-up shirt and a navy blue vest. She closes the closet and throws the shirt and vest on the bed. Then she walks over to his dresser and opens the drawer. She grabs black dress pants and throws them on the bed.

She puts her hands on her hips and looks at her brother. "There. You are ready for your date."

Angel drops his jaw. "Wow. I am so lucky to have a sister."

Rose smirks and nods. "Then you should treat me with some respect more often!"

He smiles and walks over, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you."

She nods and walks towards the door. She looks at her watch. "You have fifteen minutes before you have to meet Noelle at the Phantasma gates."

Angel nods and Rose leaves.

XxXxXx

"Well, well?! How was it?! Tell me everything!" Rose squeals with delight as her brother walks through the door.

Angel blushes. "It went very well."

He starts to walk into the kitchen, but Rose has not gotten enough information from him about the date.

She follows him. "That's all you are going to tell me?! Come on!"

He laughs. "Rose, calm down. I just took her to the café, we got to know each other, and it just went very well."

"Were you gentleman?" Eva buts in to the conversation, looking up from her book.

Angel looks at his mother. "Yes. I pulled her seat out for her and I paid for everything."

Eva nods and goes back to her book.

Rose smiles at her brother. "Are you guys together?"

He blushes and shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't asked her yet. So I don't know."

Rose smirks and leaves the room. Angel shrugs and laughs at his sister. Then he turns around and sees Gustave walk into the room. He smiles at Angel.

"Hey, how did your date go?"

He nods. "Good."

Gustave nods. "Good." Then he walks out of the room up to his room.

When Gustave gets to his room, he sees Rose sitting on his bed. He furrows his brow.

"Uh, hi?"

Rose smirks. "Can I ask you something?"

Gustave shrugs.

"Well, okay. You know that guy you met at Phantasma yesterday?"

He nods.

"Are you friends?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. I think so."

"Okay. Just asking because you always go out to Phantasma every day, and I see you with him when I look out my window."

Gustave furrows his brow. "Rose, why are you so worried about my friends?"

Rose gets up off of the bed. "I'm not. I was just wondering who he was."

He nods. "Okay."

"What's his name?"

"Henry." Gustave states with a smile.

Rose smiles. "Okay."

"Okay." Gustave shrugs.

Rose shrugs and walks out of his room and back to hers. She sighs and looks around her room, trying to figure out what to do. She thinks of father. _I should write a letter to him. _She thinks. So she takes a piece of parchment out of her desk and takes her quill and dips it in ink. She places it down on the paper and begins to write.

_Dear Father,_

_I just want you to know that I love you. I know I barely know you, but I feel like I have known you all my life. I know so much about you that you wouldn't know I knew. I guess its cause I am a psycho. I can see into the future. It's really weird. I can't explain it. _

_Well, anyway, even though it seems like we don't like you, but we do. Trust me. Angel likes you. He thinks you are really cool. (And he really like your new dancer, Noelle. I think they are going to be together soon.) Gustave, I think, is under a lot of stress. He wasn't expecting you to be his father and then it was just thrown on him. He has been stressing over you, living here for so long, and he is trying to compose a bunch of songs. I don't know what he is so worried about. I think you to would get a long great. You would get along with Angel very well too. He paints, you paint. Gustave composes and plays the violin, you compose and play the violin. You boys would get along very well. And here I am, with no talent. But, this isn't about me. _

_This is about you._

_I love you, father. I always have. I just want you to know that. I hope we can spend much more time together. I am only here for about three more weeks. We need to do more. _

_Oh, and thank you for the hair ribbons. They were a great present. Well, I hope to see you soon. _

_Love Your Daughter, _

_Rose _

She puts down the quill, folds the letter, and puts it in an envelope. She walks downstairs and puts it on the table where they put all their mail that needs to be delivered. She walks into the living room and sits next to her mother. They smile at each other. They then see Angel walk downstairs and go into the kitchen. He gets a glass and fills it with water. He leans against the sink, just sitting there.

Gustave walks in and exhales, closing his eyes. Eva looks up at him. So does Rose and Angel. Gustave looks at them.

"I need to tell you guys something."


	11. Happy

_**Hope you liked the last chapter. I hope you will like this one just as much! Hey, I don't have any reviews from anyone. Angelistar, always PMs me telling me how she likes the story, so she doesn't need to. But, if you review you will get to meet Erik!**_

_**Erik: What did you just say?**_

_**Me: Oh my God! I am s-so sorry. I-I just wanted people to review my story. I w-was just looking for some way for them to do that. I apologize.**_

_**Erik: Well, find another way.**_

_**Me: Yes, monsieur. Okay, folks. If you review you will…uh…get a virtual cookie! Heheh.**_

_**Erik: Good.**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 11**

**Happy**

"Okay, honey. Come and sit down." Eva pats the area on her left on the couch. Gustave nods slightly, walks over to the couch and sits down.

Eve turns to face her son. "What would you like to tell us?"

Gustave exhales. "Okay, well I have been feeling something for a while. Probably since our thirteenth birthday." He motions to Angel and Rose.

They all nod.

"And I hope you don't judge me or look at me any different because I love you all."

Eva nods. "We love you too, dear. You can tell us."

Rose and Angel nod in agreement.

"Okay." Gustave closes his eyes and exhales, trying to relax himself. He opens his eyes and looks at his family, worried.

"I am homosexual."

His family is silent and he looks at them, expecting them to yell at him or laugh at him. But instead, he is shocked to feel his mother wrapping her arms around him. Gustave starts to cry out of happiness and nervousness.

Eva releases and looks at her son. She puts a hand on his cheek.

"Gustave, I love you. I don't care if you are homosexual or not. You are my son and I love you. That will never change."

She hugs him once more. Eva kisses his cheek. Gustave lets go of the hug and looks at his siblings. Angel doesn't have any expression and Rose is just smiling. He laughs at his sister's face.

Rose sees his laughter and laughs herself. "Sorry! I was just thinking of something. But, I agree with mother. I don't care if you like guys or girls. I love you. You are my brother, after all."

Gustave nods. "Thank you, Rose. But what were you thinking of?"

Rose smirks. "I was thinking off how you were telling me about your friend, Henry, you met at Phantasma."

Gustave blushes. "Oh, yeah."

Eva looks at him with raised eye brows.

He blushes even more. "He is just a friend."

Eva nods and kisses him on the head before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Gustave looks over at Angel. He looks at him questioningly.

Angel sighs and smiles. "I think it's cool. It's different." He shrugs. "And I don't care who you date. As long as you are happy, I am happy."

Angel walks over to his brother and they high five.

"Thanks, man." Gustave says with a smile.

Eva walks back into the room and looks at her children.

"I will be right back. I am going to go talk with your father."

They nod as their mother walks out of the room and out of the house.

Eva walks down the road to Erik's house. She knocks. Ella answers the door.

"Hi, Ella. I need to tell you and Erik something." Eva says nervously.

Ella nods, moves out of the way, and motions for her to come in. Ella leads her into their living room and she sits on a couch.

"I will go get Erik." Ella says and scurries out of the room.

She comes back about a minute later with Erik by her side. He smiles at her.

"Hello, Eva!"

He goes to hug her, but she turns away. "I just need to tell you something important."

Erik frowns and sits down on the chair across from her. Ella sits on the arm of the chair. The both stare at Eva with worry and concern.

Eva sighs. "Gustave has just told me some life-changing news that I think you should know since he is your son."

Erik nods.

"He has told me he is homosexual."

Erik's eyes bulge and he creeps forward in his seat.

"He's what?!"

Ella puts a hand on his shoulder. "Erik, maybe you should-"

"He can't be serious!" Erik cuts Ella off.

Eva is disgusted. "Erik! You need to calm down! How can you be so upset about this! He is your song for Christ's sake!"

Erik exhales and closes his eyes. "I am sorry, Eva. I guess it is because I have never known anyone that is…_that_. I will learn to accept it. It was just a bit of a shock to me."

Eva nods. "Thank you. I hope you will learn to accept it. It would be a shame to take you son away from you."

Erik bulges his eyes as Eva stands. "Good day." She mutters before going to the front door and leaving.


	12. Pain

_**Hey hope you liked the chapter yesterday! I don't know what else to say, just enjoy!**_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 12**

**Pain**

"You what?!" Gustave yells in his mother's face.

"I told your father that you are homosexual." Eva states with a furrow of her brow.

Gustave bulges his eyes and groans. "Oh, no! Why?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!"

Eva tries to calm him. "Honey, please. What is so wrong with that?"

Gustave starts to tear up. "I didn't even want to tell him! Why would you tell him! This is my life! You don't tell my deepest secret to some freaky man in a mask!"

Eva bulges her eyes. "Gustave! You need to calm down! And do not call your father a freaky man!"

He throws his hands in the air. "If he is our father, why isn't he living here? Why does he have a wife that isn't you? Why does he never come and visit us? Why doesn't he love any of us?!"

Eva fills with so much at her son's insults at her love. She can't control herself, and she, all of a sudden, takes the back of her hand and whacks it across Gustave's face. The load crack echoes through the foyer. Gustave falls to the ground, clutching his cheek. Eva covers her mouth and her eyes are wide and watery. Her son stares up at her. She has no idea what to say. Neither does he.

He stumbles off of the ground and glares at his mother before running up to his room. Rose peeks up from her book and out of her open bedroom door when she sees Gustave running and crying. She closes her book and walks to the bathroom where he hears his sobs and cry of what sounds like pain. She furrows her brow in worry and enters the bathroom.

She gasps when she sees her brother padding at the side of his face. The blood seeps onto the wet towel. She runs in.

"Oh my God, Gustave!"

He looks at her with sad eyes.

Rose takes the towel from him. "Here, let me."

"Thanks." He mutters silently through pain.

She dabs lightly all over the side of his cheek. With every tender touch, he flinches and makes a noise out of pain. She apologized for almost every one, for she hates hurting any creature. Rose clenches her teeth when she takes away the towel and sees a big bruise on his cheek.

Gustave looks at Rose and tries to smile.

Rose looks at him with great worry. "How did this happen?"

Gustave sighs and looks down into the sink. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rose puts a hand on his shoulder and half smiles at him. He knows he can tell her.

"It was mother."

Rose bulges her eyes.

"I started yelling things at her and she slapped me. Pretty hard, as you can see." He groans in pain.

Rose sighs. "I'm sorry. But at least now you know how intense mother can be. And never to cross her again. Because you will go past the point of no return."

The both laugh.

Gustave looks at his sister. "Rose?"

She looks at him with raised eye brows.

He smiles. "You're a really great sister. I love you."

She hugs him. "I love you too, Gus."

They release and look at each other again.

"And I am sorry I called you a psycho so often. That wasn't nice. I am actually starting to believe that you can see things."

Rose smiles. "It's okay. And you should believe it because it's all true." She winks at him.

Gustave laughs. "I'll see you, Rose." He walks out of the bathroom with a pat on Rose's shoulder.

Rose smiles and walks back to her room. She finds Angel looking around his room.

"Oh! Hey, Angel!" she says with a smile.

He turns around and smiles at her. "Hey, could you help me with something?"

Rose nods. "Anything."

Angel scratches the back of his head. "Okay, well it's kind of silly. But, since you are like a psychic and all, I was thinking you could give me a reading, per say."

Rose giggles. "Well, I don't know if I am actually a psychic, but I will try. I have been doing my research."

She walks over to her dresser and grabs a book on psychic readings. She flips to a book marked page. She moves her fingers over the words and mumbles a little bit. She finally stops and looks back over at Angel.

She smiles. "Okay, come here."

Angel walks over to her with a smile.

Rose holds out her hand. "Give me your hand."

Angel puts out a hand. Rose takes his hand and puts her right hand under his for support and then she delicately puts her fingers tips on his palm. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply.

She then bulges her eyes and smiles.

"I actually see something!"

Angel smiles wider. "Tell me what you see!"

She giggles and closes her eyes again. "Okay. I see you with a beautiful wife and few children. I cannot decipher the number. You will live in a nice big house in Europe. But, I do see a great tragedy happening to someone you love. I can't tell who. But it's someone. I am sorry."

Rose takes her hands away and stares at her brother with a frown. Angel stares at her too.

"I-I don't know what to say." Angel mutters.

"I'm sorry, but its way I saw."

He laughs sadly. "I didn't know psychic readings could bring pain."

Rose wants to say something to make him feel better, but she doesn't know what. She walks out with his hands in his pockets. She sighs and slumps down on her bed. She looks down at her hands.

"It really is a curse."


	13. Sadness

_**I still have no reviews on this story! Noelle, you cannot review because I already know what you think. Someone please review! You can do something with Erik!**_

_**Erik: What did I tell you last time?**_

_**Me: Uh oh! Uh, enjoy the chapter! (Runs off)**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 13**

**Sadness**

Erik has been waiting for a long time for Ella to come back to the doctor's office. He is waiting to hear if she is pregnant or not and he just needs to know now. He has been constantly pacing the floor, waiting for her to come in and yell that she is pregnant. It is so hard to wait. Erik was never good patience.

He breathes in and out, but is then interrupted by him hearing the door open. He runs up to her and looks at her with wide eyes and his eyebrows raised. He is waiting for her to say something, but instead she wraps her arms around his waist and cries very hard into his chest.

Erik is shocked by this. He strokes her hair. "What is the matter, Mon ange?"

Ella lets out another loud sob before she looks up at him with red eyes. He wipes away a tear as she says, "I am not pregnant, Erik."

He looks at her with a frown and wipes away more of her tears as they begin to fall. She buries her face in his chest again. Erik rubs and kisses her head.

"Ella, I am so sorry. I thought it would work."

"It didn't!" she yells into his chest.

"I know. I know. Sh, calm down."

She lets out a few more sobs and sniffs a little before letting go off him and looking up at him. She shrugs. "I am going to go up to our room. Can you make me some tea? Please."

Erik nods and kisses her head. "Anything for you."

She half smiles and sniffs before trudging up the stairs.

Erik sighs and walks into the kitchen to make some tea.

XxXxXx

Eva walks to the door when she hears a knock. She opens the door and is disappointed to see Ella.

"Oh, hello." She says firmly.

Ella has a straight face. "May I speak with you? In private?"

Eva nods and motions for her to come in. Ella walks in and Eva leads her to her office so they are in private place. Eva walks in first and Ella walks in and closes the door.

She turns around after closing it and saying, "I don't like you."

Eva is a little taken aback by this statement, but isn't mad about it. "Good. Because I don't like you either."

Ella does get mad about her comment. "Oh! And why is that?!"

"You took Erik from me!" Eva gets up out of her seat and comes face to face with Ella.

Ella glares. "I didn't take him from you. He left you!"

Eva looks at her like she is mad, but she is really saddened because she know this is true. "Why did he even fall for you?! You're a stupid ballet rat! I was the Prima Donna! I am far more talented than you!"

Ella gasps. "You were probably a terrible singer, that's why!"

"He always told me I was amazing!"

Ella laughs. "Ever heard of lying?"

"Erik never lies unless he needs to!"

"He probably needed to." Ella smirks.

Eva actually feels hurt. This woman was actually overpowering her. She has no good come-backs. She can't think of anything to say. All she wants to do is slap her.

And that's exactly what she does.

She sends her hands flying across her face. The sound goes throughout the office and Ella clutches her cheek. She comes back and glares at Eva. She slaps her right back. Eva gasps. She glares back at Ella.

She puts her hand up and points at the door. "Out! Out of my house! Get out, you bitch!"

Ella smirks, laughs, and then runs out of the door. Eva follows her out of the office. She sighs and she sees her leave. She looks to the side and sees Rose standing in the middle of the steps.

"How much did you hear?" Eva asks in concern.

Rose giggles. "Enough."

Eva cringes. "I am sorry about my language, honey."

Rose shrugs with a laugh. "It's fine."

Eva smiles at her daughter then it fades to a glare. "I just hate that woman so much." She looks at the door at which Ella left.

Rose stands. "Don't worry. She will be gone soon enough."

Eva bulges her eyes. "What did you just say?"

Now Rose bulges her eyes and freezes for a moment. And then when Eva is about to ask again, Rose sprints up her stairs and into her room. She locks the door.

Eva is becoming concerned for her daughter and her beliefs about being a psychic. But she just shrugs it off and walks into the kitchen.

_**Sorry it's short. But I really had no idea what I was going to do in this chapter so it's all kind of random. Okay, see ya!**_

_**~Lauren **_


	14. Tragedy

_**Omg, hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have had some major writer's block. But, now I have some ideas! So yeah. Here you go. **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 14**

**Tragedy**

Angel knocks on Rose's door. He hears the shuffle and footsteps, the door opens, and he sees Rose's smiling face.

"Hey, Angel."

Angel half-smiles. "Hey. I just have a question."

Rose shrugs. "Anything."

He sighs. "Well, you know how you saw into my future, and you said a tragedy was going to happen to someone I love?"

Rose nods.

"Well, have you any idea of who that person is?"

She shakes her head with a smirk. "Sorry, Angel. If I found out, I would tell you."

He nods. "Okay. Thanks. I'll see you."

Angel walks down the hall and to his room. He walks in and closes the door. He walks over to his bed and sits down with a sigh, worried.

_This is really bugging me. I need to know who the tragedy is going to happen to. It has been a week since she saw into my future. We are only here for one more week, what if it happens to father? I need to be here if something happens to him. Even though I have known him for a few weeks, he is still my father. This is seriously keeping me up all night and bothering me all day. Even when I paint or when Noelle comes over, I am still bugged by it. I just hope it happens soon so I can get it over with. _

He sighs one more time before getting up and walking over to his easel. He picks up his brush and palette and begins to paint.

XxXxXx

Erik grips Ella's hand as they sit in the lobby of the doctor's office. They have tried once more to have children, so they are awaiting for the doctor to come out and tell them if they will have children or not.

Erik is staring at the ground and Ella is trying to hyperventilate quietly. Every time they hear a door creak they shoot their heads up, but then are disappointed to see that it is not their doctor. Erik breathes out and looks over at his wife. Sweat is dripping down her nose and her eyes are buzzing around the room. He puts a hand on her shoulder. He feels that they are tense, but soon relax at his touch. She looks at him with wide eyes. He look back with loving eyes.

"Eleanore, please calm down. Everything is going to fine."

She exhales and nods.

But then their heads shoot forward when their doctor emerges from a door. Ella lets go of Erik's hand and runs up to the doctor. Erik follows her, startled by her sudden jump out of her seat.

The doctor looks at them with a smile. "Congratulations."

Ella smiles wide and she stops sweating out of stress. Erik smiles too. They both look at each other and then come together in a warm embrace. They come out of their hug and kiss before looking at the doctor.

Erik puts out his hand for the doctor to shake. "Thank you so much."

The doctor nods and shakes his head. "There is no need to thank me. Congratulations."

The couple smile at the doctor as he walks away. Then they look at each other and kiss once more.

"We're going to be parents." Ella whispers with her forehead against Erik's.

He stifles a laugh. "Parents."

XxXxXx

"Oh, that's great." Eva tries to act happy for Erik.

Erik smiles. "I am so excited. The doctor just told us today. I can hardly wait. I just with the baby were here already." He laughs.

Eva smiles and nods. "Well that's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Eva." He says before kissing her on the cheek.

Eva's eyes bulge at the touch of his lips, which she hasn't felt in years. She blushes and brings her hand up to her cheek where his lips. She smiles, not knowing what to say.

Erik see her happiness and blushes too. "I must go. She'll wonder where I am."

Eva nods still in shock of the kiss.

He nods slowly with a giggle before heading out of her office, out of the house and back to his.

She sighs. "That was wonderful." She mutters and then turns in her chair and gets back to work.

Upstairs, Gustave is practicing his violin. He has composed a new piece, a much happier piece. Now that he and Henry were together, he was as happy as can be. He always thought Henry was very handsome. And he was also an amazing singer and dancer in Phantasma. Henry was just perfect for him.

As he is playing his piece, he sees Rose walk into her room with a tray of tea through his open door. They smile at each other before she is not in sight. He looks down at his composition, not remembering what the next part was because he had only written this that afternoon.

But he shoots his head up when he hears a crashing sound coming from Rose's room. He is suddenly rushed over with terror. He throws his violin down, not caring if it breaks. He runs out of his room and down the hall. He stands in Rose's doorway and peers in. He sees the broken pieces of china everywhere from the tea tray. Then he notices Rose.

She is lying on her back, eyes wide open, mouth agape. He bulges his eyes and rushes over to Rose's side. He grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her.

"ROSE! ROSE!"

He starts hyperventilating and the tears start rolling down his face. But he cannot stop now. He shakes her a few more times and hits her face a little.

"Rose, please!" he says through tears. He moves his hand down to her wrist.

He finds no pulse.


	15. On Her Way

_**I hope you liked the chapter yesterday! What is going to happen to Rose? **_

_**Erik: What happened to Rose?!**_

_**Me: Don't worry, Erik. You will find out soon. **_

_**Erik: No! What did you do to my daughter?**_

_**Me: Just read below!**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 15**

**On Her Way**

"MOTHER!" Gustave calls through the open door of Rose's room.

He looks back down at his sister. His tears start to fall on her clothes so he starts wiping them away as he feels them on his face. He looks to the door again and waits to see Eva there, but he doesn't see her. He sighs and decides to call again.

"MOTHER! COME QUICK!" he grabs his sister's hand as he watches the door. He starts to hear running down stairs and then coming up the stairs. He eventually sees Eva standing there. Her eyes bulge and she gasps before running over next to Gustave.

"What happened?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know! I heard the tea tray crash, I ran in here and saw her laying here like this!" he sniffs and wipes away a tear.

Eva starts breathing heavy and looking around the room. She turns to her son and grabs his shoulders. "Gustave! Go get your father! Now!"

Gustave nods and runs out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. He runs down the gravel path to Erik's house. Once he gets there, he breathes heavy, and knocks on the door. Erik answers it with a smile but it soon fades when Gustave tells him what is going on.

"We need your help! There is something wrong with Rose! You must come now!" he tries to pulls his father out, but Erik is planting his feet on the ground.

"What has happened to her?"

Gustave sniffs. "I don't know! I found her laying on the floor! You must come with me!"

Erik release himself from Gustave grasp. "I will get my horse and we can take Rose to a doctor."

His son nods and runs back up to the house. "Meet me there!"

He runs back into the house and up the stairs. He goes back into Rose's room and see Angel sitting on her bed and Eva crouched over Rose's body, crying.

He also hears her whispering repeatedly, "Please don't take her. Please don't take her. Please don't take her."

Gustave lets a tear fall at the sorrow of his mother. He hates to see her so sad. But he knows he must tell her about Erik. So he runs up to her and taps her on the shoulder slightly. She brings her head up and looks at her son with tears streaming down her face.

"Father is coming with his horse. He said he will take Rose to a doctor."

Eva nods and sniffs. "Okay. We must get her downstairs. Boys, can you lift her up?"

Angel and Gustave look at each other before nodding. Angel gets up off the bed and goes to Rose's side. He picks her up by putting his arms under shins and Gustave puts his arms under her upper back. They lift her up slowly off of the ground. Eva stands behind them as they walk slowly down the stairs.

They get to the door and open it to wait for Erik. But they see that he is already there. So they walk out onto the porch and down the steps to the porch. Erik gets off of his horse to help Angel and Gustave. He puts his arms under the middle of her back and nods at the boys, signaling that they can let go.

Erik takes Rose and puts her on the back of his horse. He gets back on his horse and looks at Eva and his sons.

"I asked Ella to order a carriage for you to get to the hospital. It should be here soon." He looks behind himself and see a black carriage coming up and nods.

"There it is now. Just tell the driver to follow."

Eva nods and wipes away a tear. Erik moves his horse up a little for the carriage to fit. Eva puts her arms around the boys.

"Come on, boys. Everything will be alright."

XxXxXx

Eva holds her sons as they sit and wait for the doctor to tell them how Rose is.

Erik is pacing around the room, biting his nails. He stops and looks at Eva.

"You said that this man was Rose's regular doctor."

Eva nods.

Erik nods back and begins pacing again.

Eva kisses her sons on their heads. But they all quickly bring their heads up when the door opens and the doctor emerges. Erik walks up to the man with wide eyes. But the doctor does not look happy. He brings his head up and looks at the family.

He sighs. "I'm sorry. Rose did not make it."

Erik brings his head down. Eva's mouth slowly opens and a loud sob breaks out. She moves her hands out from behind her sons and brings them around her mouth. Her sons cry softly, holding back the noise they can actually make. Erik walks up to Eva and kneels in front of her. He hold onto her knees and rests his head on her legs.

The doctor sighs once more. "I am so sorry. This was bound to happen in her condition."

Eva moves her hands away from her mouth. And all the boys in the family look up at him.

"Her condition?" Erik questions.

The doctor's eyes bulge. "She didn't tell you…" he whispers.

Erik gets up and looks at the doctor with wide and threatening eyes.

The doctor puts his head down for a moment then brings it up slowly. "Rose had heart disease. Her heart exploded. It killed her instantly."

At this point, Eva's sobs have gotten louder. Angel brings his head down to his hands and he is crouched over.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Erik says as he starts to tear up.

"Well, I told her at her last appointment. I asked her if she wanted me to tell her or if she wanted to tell you guys herself. She told me she would tell you guys herself. So I was expecting her too. But she obviously didn't."

Erik sighs. "Well thank you for your time."

The doctor nods. "You are welcome. I am sorry once again for your loss."


	16. Call Me

_**I have been having writer's block a lot lately. I mean, I knew what I was going to write in this chapter, but I didn't know how a certain scene was going to go. But I got it now! So here is chapter 16.**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 16**

**Call Me**

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Erik opens the door and is surprised to see Gustave standing there.

"Oh! Hello, Gustave."

He nods. "Hi. Um, may I come in?"

Erik nods, moves to the side and lets Gustave in. He then leads his son into the living room where they both sit on the couch.

Erik looks at his son. "How may I help you?"

Gustave sighs. "Well I was hoping you could do something with me."

Erik tilts his head as Gustave grabs a folder and pulls out some sheet music.

"I wrote this song and I was hoping you could sing it with me at Rose's funeral."

Erik starts to tear up and he nods. "Of course I will."

Gustave nods in gratitude as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"May I see the song?" Erik asks as he holds out his hand.

His son nods and hands him the music. His eyes scan over the words quickly and he starts to tear up. He cannot believe that his daughter is gone. He just wishes he had more time with her and that he never left them those fourteen years ago.

"This is a beautiful song, Gustave. Just magnificent."

"Thank you, father." Another tears rolls down Gustave's cheek.

Erik can't help himself, but he finds himself wrapping his arms around his son. He feels his son tense up but then soon relax and he returns the hug to his father.

"It's okay to cry." Erik whispers to his son and puts a kiss on the top of his head.

As he says that, Gustave starts to sob loudly into his father's chest. Erik takes his hand and runs it up and down his son's back. He feels his son relax even more and it makes him so happy to see that his son is happy in his arms, since he never liked him from the start.

Gustave picks up his head, sniffs and wipes a tear. Erik half smiles at him.

"We should start working on the song."

Erik nods and they start working on the song.

XxXxXx

"Now, Rose's father, Erik, and brother, Gustave, will sing a song."

Gustave and Erik get up from their seats and walk up in front of the closed casket holding Rose inside.

Gustave sighs and brings his violin up to his chin. He looks over at Erik and they nod at each other, signaling that they are ready.

He starts playing the introduction on his violin and soon enough, Erik starts.

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning. _

_Send me on my way, still smiling. _

_Maybe that's the way I should go:_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown. _

_I left the spare key on the table. _

_Never really thought I'd be able_

_To say I merely visit on the weekends. _

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend. _

_I've said it so many times. _

_I would change my ways. _

_No, never mind. _

_God knows I've tried. _

Then Gustave takes over the chorus, and his unexpectedly beautiful voice rings through the air.

_Call me a sinner. _

_Call me a saint. _

_Tell me it's over,_

_I'll still love you the same. _

_Call me your favorite._

_Call me the worst. _

_Tell me it's over,_

_I don't want you to hurt. _

_It's all that I can say. _

_So I'll be on my way. _

Gustave keeps playing his violin and Erik takes over the verse once again.

_I finally put it all together_

_That nothing really lasts forever. _

_I had to make a choice that was not mine. _

_I had to say goodbye for the last time. _

_I kept my whole life in a suitcase. _

_Never really stayed in one played. _

_Maybe that's the way it should be. _

_You know I live my life like a gypsy. _

_I've said it so many times. _

_I would change my ways. _

_No, never mind. _

_God knows I've tried. _

Gustave sings the chorus once again.

_Call me a sinner. _

_Call me a saint. _

_Tell me it's over,_

_I'll still love you the same. _

_Call me your favorite. _

_Call me the worst. _

_Tell me it's over,_

_I don't want you to hurt. _

_It's all that I can say. _

_So I'll be on my way. _

Gustave starts to tear up as he continues singing into the bridge of the song.

_I'll always keep you inside. _

_You healed my heart and my life. _

_And you know I try. _

_Call me a sinner. _

_Call me a saint. _

_Tell me it's over, _

_I'll still love you the same. _

_Call me your favorite. _

_Call me the worst. _

_Tell me it's over, _

_I don't want you to hurt. _

_It's all that I can say._

_So I'll be on my way. _

_So I'll be on my way. _

_So I'll be on my way. _

His violin play the outro and their song stops. Gustave lets the tears roll down his cheeks as everyone keeps clapping. He knows nothing, not even that song, will heal his broken heart.


	17. Special

_**Okay, I have been having major writer's block again. But now I got some ideas! So here we go!**_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 17**

**Special**

"Come in." Angel mumbles when he hears a knock at the door. The door slowly opens and reveals Noelle. He half smiles at her. She walks in and sits next to him on the bed.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi." Angel mumbles with a straight smile.

"How you doing?" she holds him hand.

Angel sighs and shrugs. "I'm okay."

She squeezes his hand. "You miss her."

He nods slowly. "More than I thought I would."

"I know." She says.

Angel giggles. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Noelle asks with a smile.

"She was the one that told me that I should ask you out on a date. Without her, we wouldn't be together."

She leans on Angel. "She was special."

He nods. "So special. So you know how she was, like, psychic?"

She nods.

"Well she gave me a reading, a week before the day she died. She told me that something tragic was going to happen to someone I love. And that was her death."

Noelle looks up at him a see a tear roll down his cheek. She hugs him.

"I am so sorry, Angel."

He stifles a laugh. "I know you are. You have said that every time I've seen you since."

She giggles. "I'm sorry."

He laughs again. "It's okay."

They sit there for a few more moments just holding each other's hands and then something dawns on Noelle.

"How much longer are you staying?"

Angel sighs, not wanting to say it. "A week."

She shuts her eyes tight and sighs. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either."

They face each other and hold both of their hands.

"I like you way too much." Noelle mutters.

"I like you too. I am going to miss you so much." Angel kisses her on the cheek.

"Why can't you stay here? You like it here, don't you?"

Angel nods. "I love it here! But, I have a life back in France. My house, friends, school."

Noelle puts her head down. "But I'm here."

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I love being here and I love hanging out with you! But I don't live here and I will have to leave. My mother will want to leave anyway. There are too many dark memories here."

She nods slowly. "I get it."

Angel notices that her head is still down. He takes his left hand out of hers and lifts up her chin with his finger.

He smiles at her. "Not only do I love being here and hanging out with you…I love you."

Noelle's eyes brighten and she smiles. She opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn't get the chance when Angel's lips are pressed against hers.

Her eyes bulge when she feels Angel's soft lips on her own. She gets tense and nervous, but soon relaxes and kisses him back.

_My first kiss! _They both think the same thing. This was their first kiss and the most special moment of their lives. Angel releases and smiles at her. They both laugh.

"I love you too." Noelle says.

Angel sighs in relief. "Thank God! You didn't say anything and I was worried you didn't love me back!"

She laughs. "Well how could I say anything when you kissed me?!"

He laughs. "That's true." He kisses her on the cheek.

But then their heads shoot towards the door when they hear a slight knock at the door and see Eva standing in the doorway.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but Angel we have to get to the hospital."

Angel stands up with a worried look. "What happened?!"

"There is something wrong with Mrs. Destler and your father wants us there with him."

Angel nods and Eva leaves the room. He looks back at Noelle. "Sorry, but I guess you have to go."

She nods. "I understand. I hope everything is okay. I will see you later!"

She kisses him on the cheek before scurrying out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house.


	18. Heaven Bless

_**There isn't much to say about this, but it's the next chapter. Have a good day. Okay, bye. **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 18**

**Heaven Bless**

"Where am I?"

"You are in Heaven, child."

Rose looks down and sees that there is no ground. She is just floating. She looks around and all she sees it sun. She thinks it's beautiful, but she is also saddened. She had a whole life ahead of her with hopes and dreams. And now it's gone.

"My heart disease…" she mumbles and puts her hand on her heart.

"It's okay. This is a good place."

Rose looks up and sees a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She is wearing a beautiful, long white dress, a small crown around her head and has long flowing hair.

"I am your angel. I have been watching over you since you were born."

Rose smiles at her. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Petunia."

Rose giggles. "That's funny because my name is a flower and so is yours."

Petunia nods and smiles. "Precisely, my dear. Come, follow me."

She takes Rose's hand and they start to walk. Rose tries to focus, but she can't. She has a question that she just needs to ask her angel.

"Uh…Petunia?"

Her angel tilts her head and looks at her from the corner of her eye.

"Will I be able to see my family again?"

Petunia stops and faces her. "You will be able to go down to Earth. Though no one will be able to see you, you will be able to see them."

Rose nods. "When can I go?"

Petunia smirks. "You would like to go now, wouldn't you?"

Rose blushes and nods.

Her angel snickers. "Okay. Go ahead."

Rose starts to turn away, but her angel stops her when she says, "Please note, that they can hear you. So don't hit anything or say anything. And if you move things, they will be able to see that too."

She raises an eyebrow. "So, I'm basically a ghost?"

Petunia laughs. "You could call it that. Now, go. Have fun and be careful."

Rose nods and starts running away. _Geez, she sounds like mother. _She laughs at the thought.

XxXxXx

"Erik, is everything alright?" Eva walks into the hospital, followed by Angel and Gustave, and see Erik sitting there in a chair fiddling with his fingers.

He gets up out of his chair when he sees her. He walks quickly over to her. "Eva, I don't know what happened. It was all so fast."

She grabs his forearms. "Whoa, Erik. Slow down. What happened?"

He sighs. "Well, I was just sitting at my organ, composing. Ella was in the kitchen, when all of a sudden I hear a crashing sound. I run in and see Ella on the floor. So I grab her and just run to the hospital. I have no idea what is wrong with her. I am so scared."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Let's go sit down."

Erik nods and goes back to his seat. They sit there for a few minutes before the doctor comes out. Erik looks over at Eva and the boys.

"You guys can go. I'm sorry for making you come out here, but I don't think you need to be here anymore. I can handle."

Eva nods. "If you're sure." She gets up. "Come on, boys."

When they get home, they all go into their own rooms. Gustave goes and plays his violin and Angel goes on painting.

Angel takes one of his many easels out of his closet and begins painting a picture. He dips his brush in the brown paint and starts painting the hair. Then takes the tan color and does the outline of her shoulders, neck and head. He takes the light brown and starts doing the outline of the nose and eyes. He colors the eyes. He takes a light green color and then blends it with gray to get her beautiful eyes that he still remembers. He then paints a pink, her favorite color, dress on her. He finally paints on her bright smile. He smiles to himself as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"There you are, Rose." He mumbles.

He puts down his brush and pallet. He starts to get up but then falls over when he is startled by a voice.

"It's beautiful." The voice says.

Angel looks toward the door, expecting to see Eva or Noelle standing there, but see no one. He looks all around his room, but doesn't see a thing.

"Wh-who's there?" he asks terrified.

"Darn! I wasn't supposed to say anything!" the voice yells and covers its mouth.

Angel stumbles off of the ground and just looks around his room with wide eyes.

"Alright, Gustave! If you are playing a trick on me, come out now!"

But nothing happens. His door opens and he turns around quickly and sees Gustave standing there.

"Why did you call me?" he asks.

Angel laughs. "Come on, stop playing tricks on me!"

Gustave furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

Angel starts to feel worried again. "That voice. You aren't doing that."

"He isn't!" the voice yells again.

Gustave and Angel go stiff.

"What was that?" Gustave asks, quietly.

"I have been hearing this voice. I thought you were playing a trick on me, but you aren't."

"This is real life, honey." The voice says.

Gustave drops his shoulders. "Wait. Is it me…or does that sound like…"

Angel looks at him with wide eyes. "…Rose…" he finishes Gustave's sentence.

They look at each other for a few moments.

"Say something else." Gustave says.

"Hi?"

The boys gasp.

"Rose…is that you?" Angel asks.

She laughs. "Possibly…"

"That's totally Rose." Gustave says.

"How is this possible?" Angel asks.

"I'm basically a ghost now!" Rose says with a smile that they can't see.

"Can we see you?" Gustave says.

"I don't know. I will have to ask Petunia." She replies.

"Petunia?" the boys ask in unison.

Rose giggles. "Oh. She is my guardian angel."

"Oh."


	19. Vanish

_**Hey, peoples! OMG I am so sorry! I have been so busy! I am in two shows and they open within the next week of each other. The first one actually opens on Friday. Yeah. So I hope you guys are really liking the story. I am actually really sad that this story is almost over. But I think I have about four chapters left.**_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 19**

**Vanish**

"Petunia?"

"Yes, my darling?"

Rose looks down, feeling idiotic for asking the question. "Is there any way that people could see me?"

Petunia giggles. "I was waiting for you to ask the question."

Rose blushes. "Why?"

"You are just so loving and caring, so I knew that you would need to see your family to show them how much you love and are for them."

Rose shrugs. "Thanks. So is there a way?"

Her angel sighs. "Yes. You just have to…well, gosh…this is going to sound to idiotic."

Rose smiles and motions for her to keep going.

Petunia sighs and laughs. "You just have to snap your fingers."

She drops her shoulders. "Really? That's it?"

Her angel nods and laughs once more.

Rose smiles before running away and back to her brothers without another word. She comes into Gustave's room, still invisible. She sees him sitting on his bed throwing a ball back and forth.

"Hi!" she yells. Gustave's eyes bulge and he looks around the room. Rose forgot to make herself visible. She giggles and snaps her finger, making herself visible.

"Now, hi!" she says with a smile.

Gustave laughs. "Hi."

"How are you doing?" she walks over and sits next to him on his bed.

He shrugs. "I'm okay."

She tilts her head. "No, you aren't. Whenever you say you are okay, I know you aren't. I may be dead, but I still know you. You are my brother."

He shrugs again. "I just don't want to leave."

"Why not."

Gustave blushes and looks at the floor. "Henry is here."

She smiles. "Oh, right. Your boyfriend." She extends the last word in a playful manner that makes Gustave laugh.

"Yes, my boyfriend. We have been together for just over a week, and I don't want to leave him. I…I have never felt this way about anyone." He shrugs. "I know I am only fourteen, and everyone says its only 'Young Love', but I don't want to leave him."

Rose smiles sweetly. "You could always write him. It would be a long-distance sort of thing."

He shakes his head as he speaks. "That's not the same thing. I want to see him every day like I do now."

Her smile fades. "I understand." She shrugs and sighs. "I don't know what to say. Mother is only renting this house, so I don't know if we can live here. I am sure she would love to do that because she could see father every day, but I don't know."

He nods. Something suddenly perks in his mind, and he decides to say it because he wants to change the subject. "Hey, did you hear about Mrs. Destler?"

Rose shakes her head with a furrowed.

"She died."

She bulges her eyes. "What?! How?!"

He shrugs. "No one knows. The doctors couldn't figure it out."

"Oh." Is all Rose says.

"Yeah."

"How is father doing?"

Gustave shrugs. "I don't know. Mother has been with him a lot. So I am assuming not very well. He did love her."

"Yeah." Rose says with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I know you didn't like her." Gustave says sternly.

"Well, how could I?!" Rose bursts out in anger. "Mother wasn't happy for years because of her! She had to raise triplets all by herself because of her! He should've just loved mother! It's all so unfair."

He puts a hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, Rose."

"I'm sorry. I…I should just go." She gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Gustave calls. But there is no use, Rose just snaps her fingers and she is once more invisible.

Rose exits the room to go take a peek at Angel, her mother and father; but more importantly to spit on Ella's grave.


End file.
